


By Your Side

by CloudsnCotton



Series: Steven and Lapis [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crystal Gems, F/M, Human AU, Lapiven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudsnCotton/pseuds/CloudsnCotton
Summary: This takes place before Steven met Lapis and back when he had girlfriend was named Connie. Steven then later meets Lapis.





	By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for a lot of page breaks. I wrote this on wattpad. So, if you see this on Wattpad no one stole it. 
> 
> I just have a Wattpad account as well. 
> 
> For more Steven x Lapis stories you’ll find them there. 
> 
> It’s: -Lapis_Lazuli
> 
> Anyways sorry for not posting much I’ve kinda got bored of writing..

 

* * *

  It was a quiet Monday morning, summer was over and it was time to head back to school, high school.  Steven was still sleeping in his bed. His sheets were gray  and white. The blanket was a plain light brown like cover.

  Yesterday Steven stayed up late worrying and getting ready for the next day. Since he was no longer going to be a junior, he was going to be a senior at Crystal High. A public high school, he could have gone to Beach City High, a private Highschool but he decided to go the route where his girlfriend was going.  

Connie was her name, Steven's girlfriend. She and him have been together since they were both in the eighth grade. One day at school she had confessed her love for him. And he accepted because he had a crush on her too. She was the only thing Steven was looking forward to see at school since they were both going to the same high school.

  "Steven! Time to get up for school or your going to be late on your first day back!" His father called to him. His mother wasn't home since she went to work early. His mother worked at the same high school he was going too. His mother always leaves earlier then him. Steven opened his eyes a groaned as he go up from bed and turned to the side of the bed and got up. His dark curly hair made its ways toward his face. He used his hands to move his hair back. He was still tired since he has stayed up late the following night worrying about school.

* * *

 

  He soon reached for his clothes and got dressed. "I'll be down in a few minutes dad!" Steven called to his father in a tired voice. Steven finished putting on his cloths and getting ready and grabbed his backpack that he had left near the door of his room. His back pack was a gray and had some black on it too.  

  Steven raced down stairs with his backpack on his back. "I made you breakfast Steven" his father said to him. You can hear the sound of the bacon crackling on the stove and the sound of the eggs frying in the pan. It smell delicious, Steven smiled tiredly and walked over to his dad and his father handed him a plate of bacon and eggs. Steven sat down at the wooden table and began to eat his food. After he was finished he had thrown his plate away and walked towards the front door to start heading to school. His school wasn't far from where he has lived and it was only about a mile away. His city wasn't large it was quite small. Steven made his way to the door and then his father called to him.

  "Would you like me to drive you to school?" he asked in a happy voice. Steven turned to his father and smiled. "Im good dad" Steven said to his father, his father smiled and nodded his head and went back over to the kitchen table.

   Steven opened the door and made his way outside into the cool morning day. The sun was rising from the east and making its way upwards towards the west. A cool warm breeze was blowing from the west, I began to start heading towards school. I could see other kids heading to school with me, I look and see some kids on the other side of the street some in uniforms which meant they probably went to Beach City High, or an out of City high school.  

  I began to walk toward school when I heard the sound of someone's feet or shoes hitting the ground. They seemed to be running from behind me. I turn my head and I see Connie, my girlfriend running towards me. Her hair was dark brown and her skin was tan. She had a smile on her face. I stopped and waited for her to catch up. She had caught up to me and bent over with her hands on her legs. "Phew" she painted as she look liked she was running a long time. I see her breathing heavily. Connie looked up at Steven and laughed a little bit before fully standing up again.  

"Are you ready to head back to school?" Connie asked me with curiosity. I can tell she wasn't nervous. Connie had always enjoyed school and never found it boring like I did. 

 

   "So Steven how was you summer?" I asked him with curiosity. We had hardly saw each other last summer. "Well, my summer was great. Got to hang out with you and the others over the summer." He told me. Steven smiled at me and I felt a blush form on my face. I stopped him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, he laughed a little bit and wrapped his arm around my side and we began to walk to school.

 

* * *

 

 I was just closing the door when I heard someone running. They sound like they were in a rush. But it didn't matter to me. I was very nervous to go to school. This was my first day at a new high school. I went to Beach City High. A private high school, I had went to but left. Lapis has left Beach City High due to her getting bullied by a lot of kids when she was there.

   I left the house and began walking to my new school. I see so many kids heading in the direction I was going. I see girls wearing crop too shirts and and skirts that are to short along with really short shorts. I gave them a disgusting look.

  "Girls who wear cloths like that just seek attention." I said to myself in a low voice and kept walking. I see lots of kids standing in a line as they get on the bus. I see mostly kids who looked like they were athletes. At my old high school sports were a major thing. I guess that's a major thing here too.

  I  sighs and continued on my way to school, alone. I see some couples walking together to school and some kids walking with their friends. Lots of kids wore different cloths that I've never seen. Probably because it's public school and I hear you can wear whatever the hell you want. At private high school you had to wear a uniform, they were quite comfortable, I even slept in them once. Back when I was still at that school.

   I could hear kids laughing and talking about thing. Some kids were talking about someone who had broken up with them. And some other the kids were cussing about something. Some kids were blasting awful rap music. I don't see how people enjoy that crappy music. It sounded terrible and the rapping is awful.

   I began to walk faster hoping the faster I walked the more it would put a distance between me and those people. It did the faster I walked the more distance it out between me and those people. "Thank god" I said to myself in a quiet voice hoping no one would hear me and get upset with me.

* * *

 

  Connie and I finally arrive at school, I could see so many people there. Some kids were sitting on benches and blasting loud music and laughing. Others were sitting down and talking about things. I see my friends, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Peridot. I've been friends with them since I was in the sixth grade. I began to head over to them with Connie next to me. I see Peridot take notice of me, she smiles and waves at me. The others soon take notice of who she was waving to. They smile at me, they soon began to walk over to Connie and me.  

"Hey Steven!" Amethyst says to me in her usual cheerful voice. I smiled at the sound of my name. Amethyst is like a sister to me, she and I have been friends since we were in elementary. And we've gone to the same school over since and we've been friends ever since. I see Peridot look like she wanted to speak.

I look over at her. "So Steven how was your summer?" She asked me as she spoke in a loud voice and had a smile on her face. I smiled, "My summer has been great, what about yours? I said to her in a friendly tone, she smiled at me. "Mine was great to." She replied back to me. We stared at each other for a while, until I was brought back to reality by Connie.   

"Hey Steven?" I hear Connie call me. I look over at her. "Yes Connie?" I replied to her. "I'm going to see my other friends." She said to me, I nodded my head and she turned away and ran to her friends who were chatting near the cafeteria. I waved bye to her, but she didn't notice."So.." Amethyst said to me, I turned and looked at her. "How are things going between you and Connie?" She asked me with a smirk on her face. "Things are going great!" I said in a cheery voice. "That's good to know." She said with a smile.

  I heard the bell rang. "Oh that's the school bell!" I said with excitement. When I got to my first period class it was English, I've never had English first period before. "Hello class, I'm your teacher. my name is Yellow Diamond but you can call me Miss. Diamond. I'm your English teacher and your History teacher." Miss Dimond said in a stern voice. I've heard some people say she strict and you have to stay on her good side. A girl sat next to me that I didn't know. She had bluish short hair. She seemed quiet and nervous.

I was about to introduce myself to her. Then Connie walked in and she came up to me and said "Hey Steven  where do you want to sit. There aren't many open desks next to each other." I had to think about it. I've never seen this girl who was next to me I really wanted to introduce myself. She looked uncomfortable and didn't want to be in this situation. So she got up and moved to a desk that had no one in it and she put her head on her arms she looked upset.

   "What's her problem?" Connie asked. "I don't know maybe she wanted someone to sit next to but, now she's sitting alone because she didn't want to upset you" I joked. I looked at the girl. She looked sad and upset and now she's sitting alone.

When I got a glance of her, I blushed. I didn't want to upset Connie. So I let her sit next to me. I looked at the girl again but her head was down and she looked depressed and tired. I felt bad, she looks really lonely. She's probably new. "Connie?" I asked, "Yes?" She said back to me. "I'm going to sit somewhere else today. Since we can sit where we want to. I'll sit here next to you tomorrow" I said to her hoping she will understand. She said "okay." What a relief. I got up and sat next to the girl. I got nervous for some reason and I don't know why. "Hey" I said to her, she kept her head down the entire time.

"Hey" she said in a soft depressing voice. She didn't even lift her head up. "My name is Steven, Steven Universe." I said to the new girl. What's your name? I asked her

 

 

"My name is......."

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways still working out the kinks! It’s been like 2 years since I’ve published something here. Super sorry! Anyways this isn’t a one-shot still figuring out how to make a multi-chapter story


End file.
